Happiness after Disaperance
by UnicornsAtDaClub
Summary: Hungary can't find her boyfriend Prussia in their house, and it was already confirmed he wasn't at either of the Bad Touch Trio's houses'. So where could he be? And when you do find him, did you really expect what would happen next? Human AU, Human names used, rated T for some language.


**Okay! This is a 1,300 word oneshot! PruHun :D finding out your best friend went from someone who ships nothing so someone who ships, like, everything I ship! She ships SpaMano, SpaBel,SpUk, PruHun, PolHun and UsUk :)))) GO ABBI!**

* * *

**Waking up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday isn't exactly ideal, trust me. Then first thing I do on a satursay is usually wake up Gilbert.**

**I rolled over to face Gilbert. But, there was no one on ther other side of the bed. Odd. Maybe he's up already? I can't hear him... hmm... I got up and walked out of the half green and half red room.**

**"Gilbert?" I said walking through the halls. Still no Gilbert. Did he go to Fransis' or Antonio's house? I picked up the phone and dialed Antonio first. He picked up after a short while.**

**"Hola! Who's this?" He asked with the slight sound of exastion in his voice. I laughed a bit before replying.**

**"It's Eliza!" I told him with a smile on my face. I heard a gasp of realisation.**

**"Oh! It's you! So you called bacause?' He questuoned you, sounding a lot calmer this time.**

**"Is Gilbert at your place?" I asked with a questioning tone. He laughed before replying.**

**"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday!" Spain said. "I think he said something about doing something important... not sure what it was... I think I was drunk..." he said with a nervous giggle that made me sligtly annoyed.**

**"Ahh... thats okays then, if you see his make sure you tell me."I told him before hanging up the phone. Now, the dreaded phone call, Francis... you sighed as you diaked his number. This'll be difficult.**

**"Bonjour, may I ask who is on the other line of this glorious phone call?" He asked with his Annoying french accent.**

**"Shut up Francis, have you seen gilbert?" I askes trying not to get annoyed too easily and he wouldn't tell me.**

**"Non, I have not seen y-" he was cut off by you hanging up on him. Fuck Francis. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. Where could he have possibly gone?!**

**All the texts I had sent him still hadn't been viewed and I had no reply. I decided ti sit down on the couch and watch some TV, taKe my mind off things, he should come home later, right?**

**I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard my phone go off. I jumped up to look at who has texted me. I looked at the text on my home screen. It was from Gilbert! I quickly opened tbe text to read it.**

**I'm soryy! I was doing a couple of things!' Was all it said. I sighed and replied.**

**'It took you 6 hours to tell me that?! It 1pm! I've been texting you since 7!' I typed furiously, annoyed at his late reply. it took him over 2 minutes to reply, but when he did, I felt like throwing my phone across the room.**

**'I'm so sorry hunny~ can you come meet me at the pub tomorrow?' Was all it said. Was he not coming home tonight**

**'Where are you staying? Aren't you coming home?' I typed waiting for his reply.**

**'I'm staying at Toni's, I'll be fine, I think Romano is there too...' the text said, simple yet it made me forgive him a little bit.**

**'Toni said you were doing something Important? Care to tell me?' I typed reminding myself about what antonio had said. his reply took fforevee, as always.**

**'He did? Well its not reallh all that important, I'll tell you tomorrow at the pub :)' was all he typed before I turned off my phone and layed my head down on the arm of the couch. Might as well go to sleep here.**

**In the morning I woke up at about 10... later than yesterday, thankgod. I sighed as I remembered I had ti meet Gilbert at the pub. I picked up my phone so i could ask him when to meet him there.**

**But there was already a text telling me when. 'Meet me at the Flamingo (the pub) at about 11am! Thanks xx dress nice!' was all it said. Dress nice huh? Wait.. SHIT! THAT WAS IN AN HOUR! Do I have a nice dress anywhere?! I freaked out jumping yp and speeding into my room, I didnt bother to shower since I didnt smell and I had a shower yesterday. I looked through my closet and pulled out a pastel yellow sundress and I quickly brushed my hair and put in my yellow flower hair clip. Done. **

**I looked at the clock on the bedroom wall ana panicked. It was 10:39 already?! I panicked running into the kitchen to get the car keys, getting the car keys, rushing Out the Door and then starting up the car. The ten minute drive was quiet with only the radio playing music quietly in the background.**

**I finally arrived at the pub at aboit 10:55, perfect, I walked into the pub nkt expecting it to be co pletley dark and silent... was this some kind of joke? Cause it wasnt all that funny. I felt like so ethig important was about to happen but I had no idea what on earth it would possibly be. The lights shimmered on and I was greeted by a grinning Gilbert and all his friends, including mine. I could evem see Roderich in the mini group at the back! I stood there confused for what seemed like ages, but really it was only a minute or two.**

**"Eliza, I have brought you here to ask you a very Important question," he began to speak, confusing me, what could he possibly want to ask?. He came closer to me taking my hands I his, twirling our fingers together to comfort me.**

**"And I've been meaning to ask you for ages, but I never did, not sure if ijust didnt have the balls to or what but trust me, its important. "He told me with a smile on his face, I laughed at what he said as he continued.**

**"Eliza,I love you with all my heart, and im sure you do to, and this is why this question is so Important." He pause for a moment leaving me teanse. I saw him move down onto one knee, stilk holding one of my hands. I stared at him shocked. Then the words just came out of his mouth. Those wonderful words. The words I had wanted to heard for years now.**

**"Will you marry the awesome me?" He asked me, I didn't even care about the fact he used the word awesome to propose to me but I didn't give a whales ass! **

**"YES!" I screamed, I saw him flinch at the scream but he stilk smiled, he jumped up and out lipped pressed together. I was finally going to get married. FINALLY.**

**"Took you long enough!" I told him, with a fake pout on my face. He knew it was fake. But still acted like it was real. What a baby :)**

* * *

**HELLLLOOOOO! Haha, hoped you enjoyed this cute and adorable full of typos one shot! Never again I told myself... oh so long ago.**

**-Writer-chan**


End file.
